Never Have I Ever
by xxLittle Black Dressxx
Summary: Alex, Addison, Derek, Meredith, Mark, Izzie, Cristina, & George are stuck in an elevator. To pass the time, they play an informative game of Never Have I Ever. Alex & Addison are the main couple, but the other characters play a significant role as well.


A/N: Set about two months after the season 3 finale. A couple of plot points – Addison never left Seattle, Derek and Meredith are together, George is still married to Callie, but he did have a brief affair with Izzie.

I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think – I love reviews!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Never Have I Ever<strong>_

"Good morning, Dr. Montgomery," Alex smiled as he and Addison stepped into the elevator.

"Oh, Dr. Karev, hello," Addison responded, looking up from her charts. "It looks like we have a pretty easy day today – two c-sections and a consult. The first c-section looks relatively routine, and since you've been doing really good work lately, I'd be willing to let you fly solo on it. Are you interested?"

Of course, I'm interested, Alex thought to himself. And not just in the surgery. Alex had taken Addison's advice and (stupidly) chased after Ava but, after few dates with her, he realized what he should have known all along – he wanted Addison. And now that he was working with Addison nearly everyday, it was getting harder and harder for him to push away his feelings for her.

Shooting Addison a suggestive look, Alex replied with a hint of flirtation in his voice, "I'm interested, Dr. Montgomery. Very interested."

Addison felt her breath hitch at Alex's words. Get a hold of yourself; he's interested in the surgery, not you, she reminded herself silently. He rejected you twice, remember; how many times are you going to put yourself through this. Still, appropriate or not, flirtatious banter and lustful glances were very much a part of their professional relationship so, reciprocating his suggestive look with a seductive look of her own, she responded, "That's good, Karev. I look forward to seeing your skills in action."

Alex smirked, "Oh, I assure you, they're mind-blowing."

The two doctors stared at each other, eyes darkening with desire, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Neither had to. The elevator dinged and Derek, Meredith, and Cristina hopped in.

"Good morning," Derek chirped as Alex and Addison awkwardly moved away from each other.

"Uh, um, good morning Derek," Addison stammered. "Dr. Grey, Dr. Yang," she smiled politely. Just what I need, Addison thought. Leave it to my ex-husband to make an already awkward situation even more awkward.

"Hey, hold the elevator," Izzie called, as she, George, and Mark joined Alex, Addison, Derek, Meredith and Cristina.

"Well, isn't this cozy," Mark smiled as the elevator doors closed.

"Hey Mark," Derek began, "why don't you just keep quiet until we reach our…"

But he was cut off when the elevator lurched to an abrupt stop and all the lights went out.

"Ouch!" George exclaimed as Mark crashed into him.

"Really?" Mark asked in disgust. "An dark elevator full of beautiful women, and I end up groping O'Malley?"

"Karma, my friend," Derek chuckled.

"Well, what did I do to deserve it?" George complained.

"You whine too much, Bambi," Cristina shot back.

"Cristina!" Meredith scolded.

"Oh, come on, Mer. He knows I'm joking. Don't you Georgie?"

"Hey, Sloan just felt me up. I think I'm entitled to some whining."

"You okay?" Alex asked Addison softly, his hands resting on her waist, her hands braced against his chest. Neither had moved out of each other's arms after the unexpected stopping of the elevator had thrown them together.

"Yeah," she breathed. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Please," Alex answered nonchalantly, "I was a college wrestler; you couldn't hurt me if you tried."

"Derek," Mark called out loudly, "Are you and Meredith making out? You know, just because we can't see you doesn't mean we can't hear you."

"Seriously, McDreamy," Christina complained, "Does this really strike you as an appropriate place for that?"

"Can't you just let them be happy?" Izzie defended.

Then, without warning, the lights came back on."

"Umm," Derek cleared his throat, catching Alex and Addison's attention and, for the second time that morning, the pair awkwardly moved away from each other.

"What was that?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing," Alex and Addison answered quickly. "I fell into Karev when the elevator stopped," Addison finished lamely. "Why are you so curious, anyway?" she recovered, "Would you care to share with everyone what you were doing while we were all standing here in the dark?"

"Shit," Alex exclaimed, before Derek could come up with a response, "it looks like we're still stuck."

"You've got to be kidding me," Cristina groaned. "I'm stuck in this small space with all of you for God knows how long, and I haven't even had my morning coffee yet."

"Who's the whiner now?" George smirked triumphantly.

"What about our patients?" Izzie asked with concern.

"Yeah, I can't go a day without surgery," Cristina added.

"Hey, guys," Addison started, trying to get everyone's attention, "I'm going to try to call the chief; maybe he knows what's going on."

"You have service?" Meredith asked.

"Very little," Addison answered, as she dialed Richard Webber.

"Hi Richard, it's Addison. Listen, I'm stuck in an elevator with Derek, Mark, Karev, Grey, Yang, and O'Malley."

"So, it looks like we're going to be stuck in here for at least two hours," Addison told the group. "Richard said that he has people working on fixing the problem, but it's gonna take a while."

"Two hours?" Izzie complained. "What are we going to do in here for two hours?"

"We could play spin the bottle," Mark said suggestively.

"Gross, no," Izzie retorted.

"I'm with Izzie," George said quickly. "You've already taken advantage of me enough today. I will not willingly subject myself to more."

"Truth or Dare," Meredith suggested.

"What are we twelve?" Alex asked.

"Some of us are," Addison muttered to herself.

"I've got it," George exclaimed, "let's play never have I ever."

"What?" Derek asked.

"Come on, Shepherd, you never played this game in college?" Alex asked.

"Well, for some of us, college was a long time ago," Addison started, "so someone explain the rules."

"Okay," Izzie began, "so everyone starts with ten fingers out and then one person says 'never have I ever' and then says something that they haven't done. But if you've done it, you have to put one finger down. Whoever loses all of their fingers first loses."

"I'm in," Mark said.

"Me too," Alex agreed.

"Okay, I'll go first," Cristina announced. "Never have I ever had sex with someone who's in this elevator." Christina chuckled as everyone else put a finger down.

"That's kind of ridiculous," Izzie giggled.

"Okay, I'm next," Derek said. "Never have I ever played this game before."

"How very PG of you, Shep," Mark teased, as all of the residents put a finger down.

"Hey," Derek defended, "look who I'm in the elevator with; are there really any good questions for me to ask? Your turn, Mer."

"Okay, um, never have I ever slept with Nurse Olivia."

"Syph Nurse!" Cristina laughed, as Alex and George each put a finger down, both looking ashamed.

"Wait, why do you call Nurse Oliva Syph Nurse?" Addison asked in confusion.

Cristina grinned, "Oh, you never heard about this?" Pointing to Alex she began, "Evil Spawn over here and Bambi over there," she said motioning towards George "were both sleeping with Nurse Olivia, and Evil Spawn ended up giving Bambi syphilis."

"Long time ago," Alex said quickly. "Very long time ago. Who's next?"

"I am," Izzie answered. "Okay, never have I ever been treated in this hospital."

"I stitched myself up after Derek punched me; does that count?" Mark asked.

"Yes," Izzie responded, as Mark, Meredith, and Cristina each put a finger down.

"Hey, George, we treated your syph in this hospital," Meredith reminded him. "You need to put a finger down too."

"Fine," George grumbled. "I don't know why I suggested this game."

"Addison," Derek began smugly, "aren't you going to put a finger down?"

"No. Why? I was never treated for anything here?"

"Really? Not even for poison oak?"

"Shit."

"I don't know if that counts," Izzie reasoned. "A little calamine lotion is nothing compared to the medical treatment that those four got."

"Oh, it counts," Derek said.

"Yeah," Addison agreed, "it does."

"Okay," Mark laughed, "now you have to share the story."

Derek and Addison looked at each other. "Let's just say," Addison began, "that I got poison oak where you don't want to get poison oak."

"Oh, gross!" Meredith, Izzie, and Cristina exclaimed together.

"Wait, where did you get it?" Mark asked in confusion.

"Seriously, Mark?" Addison asked raising an eyebrow.

Mark shrugged, innocently. Addison sighed and whispered into his ear.

"Oh, Addison, that's disgusting!" Mark grimaced.

"How does that even happen?" George asked.

"Okay, I think this concludes sharing time," Addison said quickly. "Karev, it's your turn."

"Right. Um, never have I ever had a threesome."

Nobody moved a finger.

"Really, Sloan?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"Oh, come on, I'm not that big of a man whore,"

"Yes you are," Derek and Addison answered together.

"So, no one, really?" Alex asked.

"Do my dreams count?" Meredith asked innocently.

"No," Alex laughed.

"Just out of curiosity," Derek began with discomfort in his voice, "who was in this dream of yours, Mer?"

"I'll tell you later, if you're lucky," Meredith teased flirtatiously.

"I bet it was me," Mark smirked.

"Okay, whoever's next, please go," Derek begged, "because, otherwise, I might not be able to control what I do to Mark."

"Okay," Addison said. "Never have I ever had a one-night-stand."

Mark, Alex, Meredith, George, and Cristina put a finger down.

Alex looked at Addison questioningly. "What about us?" he mouthed.

"I never saw it that way," Addison said quietly.

"Good. Me neither," Alex whispered, squeezing her hand gently.

"Okay, so what's the score?" Cristina asked.

"Seriously, Cristina, do really only think about winning?" Izzie asked.

"Yes," Cristina answered simply. "So, let's see, Shepherd still has nine fingers left, Montgomery and Izzie have eight, Sloan and I have seven, Mer and Alex have six, and George has five."

"I hate this game," George whined.

"Okay, my turn," Mark announced. "Never have I ever slept with an intern in this hospital."

"Oh, good one Sloan," Cristina approved, as Derek, Addison, Alex, Meredith, Izzie, and George each put a finger down.

"Addie? Who?" Derek asked.

"Derek, it's really none of your business. It's also a pretty inappropriate question with your girlfriend sitting right here, don't you think?"

"Yeah. You're right. Sorry. Uh, so who's next."

"Me," George declared. "Never have I ever had sex with one of the attendings at this hospital."

"Pretty good question, huh," George smiled, as everyone but him an Izzie put a finger down.

"Alex?" Izzie asked with confusion.

Alex shrugged, "Yup."

Addison looked over at Derek, and could almost see the wheels in his head turning. "So, Cristina, we're back to you, right," Addison asked quickly.

"Right. Sorry, this one's inappropriate, but I need to you guys to lose more fingers, so never have I ever cheated on my partner."

"Low blow," Addison deadpanned as she, Derek, Mark, Alex, and George put a finger down.

"Okay, my turn," Derek said quickly, trying to put an end to the tension that was quickly building. "Never have I ever had a bad relationship with one of my parents."

"Way to ruin all the fun, Derek," Mark teased.

"Does it count if I've had a bad relationship with both parents?" Meredith asked.

"Yes," Derek laughed, as Meredith, Alex, Addison, and Mark each put down a finger.

"Your turn, Mer," Cristina said. "I hope your question is more exciting than the trash that your boyfriend is coming up with."

"Okay, um, sorry about this," Meredith began, as she shot Addison an apologetic look, "but I think I know what's going on, but I'm not completely sure, so never have I ever had sex with more than two of the people in this elevator."

Addison groaned inwardly, as she put a finger down.

"Oh my goodness," Derek gasped.

"Alex and Addison?" Izzie and George asked in disbelief.

"You know," Addison began, with forced lightheartedness, "for a bunch of people with medical degrees, you really need things spelled out." Sighing, she continued, "Alex and I slept together once. It was a one time thing, and it's not happening again."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Mark started, "You said you never had a one-night-stand."

"Yeah," Derek added, "You were the one who asked the question."

"Wow," Cristina smirked, "All of a sudden, McDreamy and McSteamy are McExperts on never have I ever."

"Well, it wasn't exactly a one-night-stand," Addison began.

"Addison," Mark grinned, "you just said yourself that it was a one time thing, and it's not happening again. That sounds like the textbook definition of a one-night-stand. Trust me, I know."

"Yeah, you need to put another finger down, Addie," Derek agreed.

"Fine," Addison conceded, as she put another finger down.

"Okay, so where does that put us?" Cristina asked. "Let's see, Shepherd and I have six fingers left, Izzie has seven, Sloan has four, Mer and George and have three, and Montgomery and Alex have two."

"You really need to do something about your competitiveness," George advised.

"Okay, it's my turn," Izzie said. "Never have I ever had feelings for an attending in this hospital."

"Didn't George already ask that question?" Derek countered.

"No. George asked about sex. I'm asking about feelings. You can have sex without feelings."

"How touching," Mark smirked, as he, Derek, Meredith, Cristina, Addison, and Alex each put a finger down.

"Oh, how cute," Cristina teased. "It looks like Karev had a thing for his one-night-stand."

Alex rolled his eyes at her, but then, locking eyes with Addison, he smiled, "Yeah, looks that way."

"Uh, it's your turn, Al, I mean Karev," Addison said quickly, before anyone in the elevator could pick up on the eye-sex that she was having with her resident.

"Uh, um, right," Alex stammered.

"Check it out," Cristina exclaimed, "Karev and Montgomery each only have one finger left."

"Oh, Addison is going down," Mark chuckled.

"Sorry, Addie," Derek laughed, "looks like you're losing this one."

"Is it bad that I'm a little worried for Dr. Montgomery?" George whispered nervously to Izzie.

Alex gave Addison a mischievous smirk. Holding his remaining finger up next to his face, he turned his body so that he was completely facing her. "Never have I ever _still_ had feelings for my boss," he smiled, as he put his last finger down.

"What?" Addison breathed?

"What?" everyone else exclaimed.

"Ding," the elevator sounded, as the doors opened.

"Thank heavens you're all alright!" Chief Webber exclaimed.

No one moved; they were all still in shock over Alex's confession.

"You are alright, aren't you?" the chief asked slowly.

Tearing his eyes away from his ex-wife and Alex Karev, who were undressing each other with their eyes, Derek stuttered. "Uh, yeah, Chief, we're okay. It was just a very, uh, informative couple of hours, that's all."

"Well I'm really glad that you're all okay," Chief Webber began. "Take a couple of minutes to compose yourselves, and then get back to work. We have lives to save."

As the doctors filed out of the elevator, Addison whispered to Alex, "I thought you said you weren't interested."

Pulling her into an empty corridor, he gave her an apologetic look, "I lied. I was interested then, and I'm interested now. I've never done feelings or relationships, but I don't think my feelings for you are going away anytime soon so, if you're interested, I'd really like to be your feelings and relationship guy.

"Oh, I'm interested." Addison murmured. "Very interested."

"Good," Alex smiled as he pulled Addison in close and crashed his lips against hers. They were so lost in their kiss that neither noticed Cristina and Meredith walk by.

"I can't believe Karev just forfeited like that," Cristina said in astonishment. "I mean, he could have won, but he lost."

Meredith smiled over at Alex and Addison, who were still kissing passionately. "You know, Cristina, I'm pretty sure he doesn't see it that way."


End file.
